Waiting for Santa
by AkumaStrife
Summary: Demyx is convinced Santa exists, Axel and Zexion are convinced he is an idiot, and Roxas...is just a little bit hopeful. Mentions of slash, mild swearing.


**Merry Christmas my lovelies ^_^**

**Here's my christmas present to all of you, I hope you all are having a fantastic christmas! Leave me a review telling me what you did and/or what you got! I'd love to hear about it =)**

**Anyways, I wrote this giftfic for you guys like an hour ago =P the prompt(besides christmas) was "Because we all know Demyx is Bi-polar and Zexion is just a little bit snooty"**

* * *

"That has got to be the most moronic notion I have every heard off."

"Zexion!" Demyx whined, clearly not used to being addressed in such a manner.

"See, I told you." Axel grinned.

"But Santa Claus is real! I know he is!" Demyx argued again.

"Not possible." The indigo haired nobody concluded, signifying the end of the conversation.

Roxas watched the trio with masked interest.

"Say what you will, but I'm willing to bet on it!" Demyx snapped.

"Alright, you heard the boy, lets stake our claims and get this thing going." Luxord said in a rush as he appeared from some invisible rift in time, grinning manically as his hands twitched.

"I bet you both that if I'm wrong then I'll take over your missions for a _month_," and signed the contract suddenly in Luxord's grasp subconsciously, "but if I win then you can't say a thing about me playing my sitar until spring".

Roxas gasped in surprise; he really was serious! He only bet missions when he was almost positive.

Zexion snorted in lenient amusement, Axel sneering as he answered, "Deal" and signed both their names opposites the musician's.

Luxord cackled in glee as he walked away, gazing at the signed paper lovingly as he mumbled, "My god, I love my life".

"Come on Roxas," Demyx commanded, pulling the keyblader behind him, "we need to make cookies for Santa when he _shows up tonight_".

* * *

No one knew how he did it, but Demyx managed to snag the entire organization into his plan to wait up for Santa that Christmas Eve.

Xemnas was reading some book on scientific theories of the heart, Saix dutifully taking notes. Vexen cackled with insanity as he created random experiments to conduct on the unwilling members. Luxord, Larxene, Marluxia, and Axel were playing some sort of raunchy card game while Xigbar and Xaldin watched. And Demyx, well Demyx and the rest were…coloring.

"This is utterly ridiculous" Zexion muttered, amazed to have been reduced to such a childish activity.

"Actually…it's kinda fun" Roxas answered, shading in the red of a Christmas ornament.

Zexion rolled his eyes and glanced at his other companions, "Lexaeus, you're coloring outside of the lines again," he informed.

The man in question stiffened and mumbled a heavy curse under his breath, glaring angrily at the half finished picture of a horse drawn sleigh.

"Just you wait" Demyx stated for the fourth time that evening, "You're gonna feel so dumb when Santa shows up!"

It was then that something must have occurred to him and he gasped in horror, accidentally snapping the blue crayon in half.

"Oh no!"

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Santa only visits good children!!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet in distress, "You people are awful! And probably ended up on the naughty list!!" he added

Many of the members voiced their opposition to the statement, but the musician paid them no mind.

"I swear to Kingdom Hearts…" he screamed, suddenly very threatening as his eyes blazed with an unmatched fury, brandishing his sitar like a giant sword at each member in the room, "if any of you fucked up my chances of getting a PS3 from Santa this year…I promise you will regret it!!"

Multiple pairs of eyes gawked at the snarling boy, never before seeing this kind of rage from him. It was a complete 180 from his normal disposition.

He opened his mouth to intimidate some more, when Roxas shoved a brightly decorated sugar cookie in his mouth.

"Here Demyx, have a cookie."

The boy mumbled around the treat, seemingly placated. Then he spotted the flash of red.

"And _you!_" he hissed venomously, pointing violently in Axel's direction, "If I find out it was you who made it so Santa doesn't come, your ass is mine!!"

Axel looked genuinely worried, "Shit, does that mean I have to bottom?"

Demyx growled, livid at the question, as that was not what he had meant with the threat. But before he could scream at the pyro, Zexion placed a firm kiss on his lips. Then proceeded to shove another cookie or three in his mouth.

"Please calm down."

Demyx nodded thoughtfully, going back to his coloring. But not before glaring warningly at his best friend. Hey, Christmas was serious business!

* * *

At exactly 1:11 am all thirteen nobodies were fast asleep; Demyx, Axel, and Roxas tangled together in some mess. Zexion had turned down the offer of joining with an upturned nose: he didn't participate in public displays of intimate affection.

There was a noise at the giant fireplace. Then it was silent. A shadow slipped into the large room, yanking an object down with him. Marluxia shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

The shadow crept towards the mutant Christmas tree, but tripped on a body haphazardly passed out in his way.

"Ooff!" the intruder said aloud and went tumbling over the person, who awoke with a start.

"Wha…? Hey! INTRUDER!!" Luxord screamed, and the other members instantly sprung into action, suddenly very awake.

"What's going on??" Saix asked.

"Is it a raid?!" Xaldin yelled, making the lances whorl around him faster, "Damn, I bet he's going to steal the Christmas tree!"

"NO!" Demyx shrieked, "He can't take the tree!"

Larxene cackled sadistically "Let me at him!!"

"Launch a full frontal assault!" Xemnas commanded with authority.

In the darkness thirteen beings raced towards the disturbance, weapons ready for the killing blow.

"Whoa! Hold on a minute!" the person shouted in alarm.

Zexion, in a moment of common sense, flipped the lights on. All the members stopped in their tracks, some even tripping to the floor with their momentum.

There was absolute silence as they gazed at the figure, mouths agape, eyes wide.

"Holy sh…" Axel dropped his chakrams.

"Santa!" Demyx squealed happily, running to glomp the fat man in the red coat.

"Ho ho ho, well hello there Demyx my boy" the man greeted warmly.

"I told them that you were real, but they wouldn't believe me!!" the blonde explained frantically, following Santa as he moved over to sink into a plush arm chair with his bag, certain that his life was no longer in danger. Zexion's eye twitched: the man was sitting in _his_ favorite chair…

"So Demyx, I hope you've been a good boy this year"

"Yes Santa!" he exclaimed. But the man looked at him knowingly.

"Uh…well I tried really hard, I did!" Demyx explained, growing very nervous as the confessions sprung from his lips, "Okay, so I know I have some homo erotic tendencies, and I did maim a few people last month, but that was an accident! And I got drunk with Axel too many times, but don't hold that against me, he's a really bad influence and you know how I cave to peer-pressure!"

"Hey!!" Axel objected with indignation, "Don't blame that all on me! You've never said 'no' to me!"

"It's not my fault Santa, he threatens to beat me and do horrible things to me if I don't do whatever he says!"

"What?!" Axel screamed in utter shock, there was no way he could prove his innocence when Demyx could force himself to cry like that. But Demyx kept the tears coming; he was determined to get that PS3.

Santa chuckled at their antics, pulling out a large box from his magic bag (which was consequently made from the same material as Mary Poppins' bag).

"Don't lie about your friend, Demyx" he admonished, handing over the item to the boy who was jumping from foot to foot. He grinned and nodded enthusiastically, rubbing the fake tears from his cheeks.

The colored paper went flying as he ripped open the package and grinned in delight.

"No way!! Not only a PS3, but Last Fantasy XIII too?!?! Oh my god, Santa you are the best!!"

"Just remember: no more lying" Santa instructed as Demyx nodded again, quite possibly ripping his neck out of socket with the force.

"I promise to never ever ever ever ever ever—" his oath cut off as he was already out of the room and halfway down the hall to his room.

Santa Claus chuckled again, before turning to regard the stone still members.

"How the hell did you fit your fat ass down the chimney?!" Axel blurted without thinking.

"Yes, it's not possible for you to even exist" Zexion added.

Santa shrugged, seeming unbothered by the outburst, "Magic, and a little blind faith" he answered, pointing to something behind the disbelieving boys. They turned to see a grinning Roxas, his blue eyes sparkling in childlike joy. Santa smiled and beckoned him forward.

"Roxas, son, Merry Christmas" the red cloaked man said and handed him an object.

Roxas hugged the new skateboard to his chest, the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on his face, "Thank you Santa" and raced off to the training area on floor 42.

Tentative smiles and looks of wonder broke out on the other members' faces as Santa turned back to them, "Alright, who's next?"

Even Zexion cracked a smile when Axel was given a large bag of coal.


End file.
